god_of_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jesus
Jesus Christ, also known as The Savior, '''was a full blooded god and a major character in the God of Wars series. He served as the main antagonist against Hank Wimbleton during almost the first half of the series and later becomes one of the protagonists on his quest to destroy the Auditor and NEXUS. Jesus proves to be an extremely formidable opponent to many characters within the series. Jesus has somewhat of a strong connection between Yubel, the Auditor, and NEXUS itself as he was their leading scientist in their research of the geostigma projects. Jesus continued to serve NEXUS until around halfway through the series, with him unknowingly turned against NEXUS, making him a feared opponent to NEXUS and the Auditor himself. Unlike many other characters in the series, Jesus had no interest in possessing the Destiny Orb to enhance his powers. Jesus is also well known to possess the Halo and wielder of the Binary Sword, which bares an unusual relationship with the Auditor`s Nakusaiga. It is believed that Jesus was created by the Higher Powers to protect NEXUS. After turning against to the Higher Powers for his enslavement, he decided to set off on a quest to purify and rid the world of all evil and to destroy Yubel, the Auditor, and NEXUS once and for all. History Jesus made his debut since the beginning of the series, appearing as the main antagonist overall to Hank while he broke into NEXUS. Jesus proved to Hank as a formidable opponent and stood no match up to his supernatural powers. However, despite this, Hank has managed to kill Jesus several times throughout the series and just like Hank`s deaths, Jesus was able to resurrect himself with the aid of the Higher Powers. Well over fifty years ago, Dr. Christoff, the leading scientist of NEXUS, led his team of highly advanced researchers to study the powers of geostigma, a rare blood type found in very few humans and demons alike which sometimes is known to grant them powers of a god. It is later discovered that Jesus was the creator of the Halo, a very powerful spiritual object which much like the Destiny Orb, grants the user with enhanced strength, speed, intelligence, and abilities beyond the human capability. Jesus continued to serve NEXUS as their one of their protectors until he betrayed and turned against them halfway throughout the series. This action angered the Auditor and even sent his own incarnations to keep eye and find the opportunity to kill him and obtain his divine Halo. Physical Appearance Although Jesus keeps his facial looks, his body and clothing appear to change throughout the series. When he first appeared in the series, he resembled much like a regular looking grunt except he had a goatee, long black hair on the back of his head and his Halo. Jesus continued to appear like this until he was first killed by Hank after impaling the back of his body with his sword. When Jesus first resurrected, he appeared the same way as he did previously but with few stitches and bandages to heal his wounds that Hank had done to him along with black shades. Nearing halfway through the series, after he`s been killed a few times more, Jesus is shown to be wearing a white trenchcoat with a heavy chestplate attached to his chest. He gains more stitches covering his face and permanent scars around his head. His most notable new look features his eyes which appear to be bloodshot red and much resemble the eyes of a demon. Powers and Abilities Similar to the Auditor, Jesus has acquired many similar powers as a supernatural being with the power the Halo has given him. Many of these powers are which made him well known in the series. * '''Zombie Resurrection One of the most infamous moves made my Jesus is the ability to resurrect dead corpses of slaughtered soldiers and agents to fight off his enemies. Although they are slower and slightly less intelligent, they are much more resistant to attacks then they are normally and can regenerate themselves from increased wounds after consuming human blood. * Master Swordsmanship Jesus is also well known to wield the Binary Sword, a sword that was believed to have been given by the Higher Powers to Jesus and that was forged from a longsword purified with souls to create the divine weapon. The sword is able to deflect all sorts of attacks and possess intense spiritual abilities which even challenges the Auditor`s powerful demonic power. Like the Auditor`s sword, the Nakusaiga, the Binary Sword possesses a mind of its own and has also played parts in protecting Jesus from near death experiences as it had the ability to shield its wielder when his life was in danger. The sword has also been shown to fully resurrect the dead (without transforming them into zombies), although this ability can only be used once per body and requires a great amount of energy from Jesus himself. It has the numbers 100111100 inscribed on the blade, which when translated from binary to decimal gives '316'. It is also the 3:16 chapter in Gospel of St. John that states: "For God so loved the world, that he gave his one and only son*. That who ever believes in him shall not perish, but have eternal life." * Enhanced Firearms Techniques Like Hank and Tricky, Jesus appears to be highly skilled with different types of fields weaponry. Due to his telekinesis, Jesus can levitate his enemies weapons and use it against them without having to put his own hands on the triggers, allowing him to use several different guns at once while wiping out foes by large groups. * Shield Mastery Jesus possesses incredible defense strategics that he most commonly used against Hank and other enemies throughout the series. During the beginning of the series, Jesus was able to summon a large cross to defend himself from incoming bullets. As the series progresses further in, it is shown that Jesus has enhanced his shielding techniques and generated a small but powerful transparent looking shield that can be summoned from his hand and suck in any bullets that target him. When Jesus fights against the forces of NEXUS as he attempts to kill the Auditor, Jesus was able to emit a large and powerful electric looking field of magic that was able to freeze any sort of attack that targets him and deflect it directly back to the source. * Immunity and Immortality Being a full blooded god due to the power of the Halo and the Higher Powers, Jesus was practically immune to any sort of human disease, toxins and poisonous gases that affected humans and demons alike. His greatest challenge seems to be from extremely powerful demonic energy and divine powers similar to his own with Yubel and the Auditor that probably have been the only known characters to challenge this power. Jesus is also shown to be an immortal, and possesses a much longer lifespan and suffer from aging like normal humans do. However, Jesus is still able to suffer near fatal injuries against his battles with more powerful demonic entities. * Disintegrate Beams Jesus does not use this power until halfway through the series when his powers are increased. He is able to emit red energy beams that can be formed from his eyes or hands. Once these beams touches the enemy, they are disintegrated almost immediately. * Super Strength and Super Speed Like most gods and demons, Jesus is possesses incredible muscular strength and speed faster than the eye can see. He was also seen being able to lift heavy crates and rocks that he can hurl at his opponents using his telekinetic powers. * Psionics Like the Auditor, Jesus possesses a skilled set of powers while using pisonic powers. This includes levitation, telepathy, telekinesis, resurrection and astral projection. * Psionic Storm The most useful and powerful psionic attack is the psionic storm with the ability to cast a shower or lighting attacks from above which can instantly kill large groups of enemies in one move. * Regeneration Jesus also possesses the ability to quickly recover and regenerate his severe wounds. Even if he loses his a body part, he will be able to grow it back as if it was new again. This shows that Jesus is highly experienced in healing powers. * Enhanced Senses Unlike many other beings in the series, Jesus is one of the few characters to develop extreme heightened senses. Most particularly his vision, smell and hearing. He can determine whether his opponent is a human, demon or god like entity and with that knowledge, able to determine how to attack and defeat his opponent at all costs.